Consumers are vulnerable to credit card and bank card fraud when a card is lost or stolen. Often the card cannot be cancelled quickly enough or the owner does not realize the card is missing until after the unauthorized use of the card. Although methods for preventing credit card and bank card fraud, such as applying a photograph of the owner or a reflection hologram to the card or assigning a PIN number to the card, have been developed, the most effective method for preventing the fraud is to invalidate the stolen or lost card preventing its use altogether. However, no known devices achieve this result.